


The Bite of '05

by mythomusicians



Series: Side Mythos [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Werewolves, but it doesn't play a huge part throughout the fic so, mentions of petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomusicians/pseuds/mythomusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikey, you have literally no reason to be worried." Frank said finally, taking some time to adjust to being on two legs once again. "You were the longest lasting human in this band. That has to mean something, yeah?"<br/>---<br/>While on Warped Tour, Pete makes a mistake that changes Mikey's entire life. Even with his band's support, Mikey is not enjoying this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The whole thing happened so fast. One moment he was sitting with Pete. The next, his heart stopped. No, that wasn't just an analogy for how attractive he'd found the other guy. His heart had literally stopped beating.

Once he had realized what happened, he quickly took off. He ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he had to go. He could hear Pete calling after him, but he ignored him. He was scared of him.

Bobbing between all the parked tour buses, his mind was too hazy to comprehend which one had belonged to his own band. Eventually he could hear Pete's voice fade off into the distance, and he allowed himself to stop running. It wasn't like he had to catch his breath. He wasn't even breathing. Ending up falling to his knees by the back of someone's bus, he took the time to try and gather his thoughts.

**::::**

He had gone over to Fall Out Boy's bus while Patrick and Joe were off doing an interview, and Andy was talking to some drummers from other bands. That meant he and Pete would have at least some time alone. Pete had thrown a movie in the small DVD player that was in their bus, just mostly as background noise. They'd kissed a few times. Kissing turned into a bit more of full-on making out when he had decided to ignore the movie entirely to sit on Pete's lap, facing him. When his tongue brushed against Pete's fangs it caught him a bit off-guard, but decided against breaking away, his mind too clouded with his affection for the other.   
Pete had told him roughly two weeks previously what he was. Mikey was less stunned than he probably should have been. He told the vampire it didn't change what he felt about him.   
Sometime during their make out session, Mikey felt Pete's fangs end up digging into his bottom lip a bit, and he felt a small amount of blood come out. At first Mikey wasn't thinking too much about it, but at Pete's reaction to it he pulled himself away from the kiss and trying to break loose of the vampire's suddenly tight grasp. Mikey closed his mouth tight to hide the blood that was slowly coming out, trying to get Pete back to his senses. The vampire absentmindedly licked at his fangs as he kept his gaze on Mikey's mouth. Mikey tried again to break free of Pete's grasp around him, but it seemed hopeless.   
"Pete-"  
He was cut off by feeling the sharp fangs of the other become embedded in the right side of his neck without warning. Mikey yelled, pushing desperately at Pete's shoulders to try and get him away, but within a few seconds he felt everything go numb, and his arms fell limp at the side of his body as he helplessly leaned against Pete, unable to stop him from drinking the blood from him. There was no other choice than to just let it happen.   
He was either going to be drained dry or turn into what Pete was.   
He wasn't sure which would be worse.   
While it was probably only a minute or so later, it felt like ages before he had felt the fangs work their way out of his neck quickly, causing the wound to open up a bit more at the roughness of it.   
"Sh-shit..! Mikey-no-I..."  
Mikey felt the blood still pouring out from his neck, until he'd then felt Pete's tongue glide across the wound, which made the blood stop from leaking more out. He felt Pete's hands on his shoulders to try and keep him upright. What happened afterwards he couldn't say. His mind felt like jelly, and not in a good way. He felt weak and tired, as one would after having half their blood drained from them. All he could remember after that was a slew of curses coming from the other's mouth. He passed out at that point, only hearing Pete call out his name in worry as he had felt himself slump against the other once again.   
"Mikey? Mikey!"

**::::**

When he had finally come to a little while later, before he even opened his eyes he smelled something that smelled completely amazing. What was it? He'd never smelled something like that before.. As Mikey had opened his eyes, he saw that Andy was talking to Pete at the other end of the bus, and that he himself was in Pete's bunk. All at once the reality of the situation dawned on him.

He smelled Andy.

Rather, his blood.

As he quietly sat up, he felt his tongue hit against the newly formed fangs. He'd felt his breath hitch at the realization, but he didn't continue breathing after that. And he couldn't hear his heartbeat. He really was what Pete was now. While the idea of a vampire might have sounded really cool a few hours ago, now he'd felt more than a little terrified of the whole situation. Mikey didn't even have to struggle to hear what Andy was saying, rather, yelling at Pete. Mikey looked down the hallway to see Pete more or less hiding in a corner as Andy was berating him. Part of him wanted to go over and figure out what exactly this had meant, but the other part was telling him to get the hell out of there and away from Pete. And that was the part he'd listened to. He shakily stood up and tried to quietly head towards the door so he could make his escape despite the alluring scent coming from Andy. He managed to ignore it as he opened the door and made a break for it, the door crashing shut behind him being what let them know he was gone.

**::::**

Which lead to where he was now. He'd managed to outrun Pete. But all his mind could focus on was the scent of blood that seemed to be everywhere. And it smelled so good. Mikey cradled his knees to his chest, burying his face against them, trying to get himself to calm down, to focus on anything that wasn't blood. Maybe he had this coming by spending too much time close to Pete. He should have kept his distance when Pete had warned him what he was.

After taking a few minutes to recollect his thoughts, he leaned back against the bus, willing himself to start breathing again. It was strange to not need to do something that he had done on autopilot his entire life. He opened his mouth and brought a finger to one of the fangs that were now there. They were tough and sharp. When he closed his mouth he could feel them dig into his bottom lip rather uncomfortably. Mikey let out a quiet sigh, not sure what to do now. He was rather lost right now, mentally and physically. Despite being able to see decently in the pitch black dark now, likely one of the things that came with now being a vampire, he had run off and had no idea where his own bus was.

It was then that he'd finally smelled something that wasn't just blood. It smelled like... dog.

"Frank?" He'd called out, recognizing the scent. Mikey's voice came out a bit shaky, the fear of the situation he was in being very prevalent. He looked around, trying to catch sight of his friend. At finally seeing him in the distance a bit a ways away, Mikey gave a sigh of relief. Frank could help. He could help right? Frank knew more about this kind of stuff than he did. But then he was suddenly hit with the realization: Frank doesn't like vampires. He already knew his aversion to Pete when they got on Warped together, which made sense. He'd kept his distance from him, calling him filthy and disgusting. Pete hadn't even had to tell Frank for him to know what he was. How could he expect Frank to treat him the way he'd always treated him if he learned what he was now?

He saw Frank make his way towards him, and Mikey found himself backing away from his friend's approaching figure. He didn't want him to be angry. There wasn't anywhere else he could go at this point though, his back already against the side of the bus. Mikey closed his eyes and winced, ready for Frank to get angry, but all that came was a cold wet nose against his neck where Pete had bit him. Mikey opened his eyes once again, seeing Frank looking at him with what could only be described as sad puppy dog eyes. "I..." Was Frank mad? Did he pity him? He bit his lip in worry, the fang showing just proving what Frank had thought. He heard Frank sigh as he sat down beside him. Mikey put a hesitant hand to Frank's head to give him a pet, trying to relax again.

Frank really wasn't a threatening werewolf once you got to know him. He was kinda big, but despite the scary demeanor, he was often quite the snuggle bug, always keeping close to his other band mates. Having Frank nearby like this really did help him calm down, since Frank's werewolf smell was definitely overpowering any sense of blood that he had smelled earlier. After a while of trying to relax, Frank moved away and looked at Mikey, seeming to be telling him to follow him. Mikey nodded and stood up, still rather shaky, and went to follow to where he assumed would be back to their bus.

**::::**

It didn't take long for Mikey to recognize his surroundings, soon seeing their tour bus. As Frank went to go scratch at the door so Gerard or Ray would let him in, Mikey kept his distance. It was one thing for Frank to understand what had happened, but what about the others? As they waited for someone to open up the door, Frank saw Mikey's hesitation and whined at him to get his attention. Mikey frowned at him, still feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Frank let out a doggy sigh before Mikey saw him start changing back into a human. He looked away quickly, not liking to see how gruesome the whole thing looked. And the fact that changing back meant he was totally in the nude.

"Mikey, you have literally no reason to be worried." Frank said finally, taking some time to adjust to being on two legs once again. "You were the longest lasting human in this band. That has to mean something, yeah?"

Frank gave him a grin once Mikey looked back at him, who was avoiding looking down though. "Yeah but-" The door finally opened, revealing a very tired looking Gerard.

"Fuck man, couldn't you open the door yourself?" Gerard said with a yawn, stepping aside to let Frank and Mikey into the bus.

Frank went to his bunk to go clothe himself, which left Mikey alone with his brother.

As much as he loved his older brother, Mikey knew how much Gerard had disapproved of his affections with Pete. He was more than a little over protective of him. So, the news of what happened would surely earn an 'I told you so' from the other. He considered trying to keep it a secret from the others. He could ask Frank not to say anything to the other two. But that would just be improbable. They'd find out sooner or later. And without Frank in the immediate area, he could smell the blood from not only Gerard, but from all the other people that were in their own tour buses, asleep and unaware of what had occurred.

"So, where've you been? It'd been a while, so Frank offered to go out and find you." Gerard took a seat on the small couch, patting the spot beside him for Mikey to sit. Mikey did as requested, sitting beside his brother but not daring to look at him. Gerard would be able to tell something was up. Hell, he probably already knew something was wrong. Gee always seemed to know if something was troubling him or not.

"With Pete." Mikey couldn't find it in his non-beating heart to lie to his brother.

Gerard's face hardened a bit at the mention of the other. "Yeah? What were you guys doing?"

Mikey shifted uncomfortably and gave a shrug, not exactly wanting to tell him details about their affections. "Just-just stuff."

With that, he felt Gerard's hand grab his chin and force him to look at him. He must've looked worse than he thought, because finally looking at the other man caused Gerard to frown with worry. Gee lifted his other hand to his little brother's mouth, lifting his upper lip and revealing the very obvious fangs that were now there.

Mikey winced and shook Gerard's hand away, shifting away a bit from him. He braced himself for what he was sure to come.

"Pete did this?"

Mikey nodded hesitantly, the tone in his brother's voice putting him on edge even more. He didn't sound angry. He didn't sound anything. It felt emotionless, and that scared Mikey. He felt Gee grab his arm to reel him back in, and was shortly engulfed in a tight hug from him. It didn't take any convincing for Mikey to follow suit, clinging tightly back to his brother and letting out a shaky breath. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. He felt tears stinging at the sides of his eyes, threatening to start falling, which caused him to bury his face against Gerard's shoulder to try and stop it before it began.

After a bit, Mikey broke free of the hug and shifted away again, causing a look of concern from Gerard. "Gee..." Mikey looked at him with a pained look before looking away. "I-I... I'm so _thirsty_." While his brother's blood wasn't totally human, being close to him was causing his mind to go crazy at hearing his blood pulse under his skin. Mikey was scared to admit that. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea how to get blood from someone and not feel guilty about either ending their life or changing it forever. He had literally no idea what being a vampire meant.

"It's okay." Gerard reassured him, trying to get him to calm down. "I've read tons and tons about vampires, it'll be okay."

Mikey looked back at him unsurely. If anyone knew anything about vampires, it would definitely be Gerard. Even before all of this supernatural stuff came into their lives, he remembered back when they were kids when Gee would wander off into the forest in the backyard of their childhood home and come back talking about fairies and the like to him. Since that had happened, Gerard seemed to take an interest in all things mythical and read heavily into anything he could find about them. So, it would only make sense that Gerard had read up a ton on what his brother now was. Mikey nodded slightly, wanting any sort of knowledge about this thing that he was willing to offer.

"Vampires can charm their victims." Gee started, thinking back to what he read years back. "So it really shouldn't be hard to find a more or less willing human."

Mikey frowned, thinking it sounded a bit off, but if that's what needed to be done, he wasn't going to try and fight back against it. He wasn't going to deny what he was like he knew Pete had been doing. He was a vampire now, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try and look on the bright side of it all. Frank never complained about being forced to turn back into his wolf form every full moon. Ray never tried to find a way to become human, living, again. Gerard never looked back once the fairies had taken an interest in him. Everyone else embraced what made them not human. It only made sense to Mikey to try to do the same. And if that involved stealing blood from humans, he supposed he'd have to live with it and learn fast to accept it as part of his life now. After more or less coming to terms with it, Mikey nodded and listened more to what Gerard had to say.

"I've heard some instances where vampires that have control over their dark magic could actually drink from people without turning them, if they don't drain them dry, anyway." Gerard said, figuring that bit of information would put Mikey a bit more at ease.

"Magic..." Mikey nodded slowly, trying to process it.

"It's a lot more limited than, say, what I could do, but vampires do have specific magical abilities." Gerard continued. "That whole charming thing being a part of their magic, too. As far as I know, the more you use that magic, the better control you can have over it which would lead to not transferring the vampirism when you bite someone."

Mikey found that to be a relief. Even if he wanted to fully accept what he was, it would be hard to do if it involved killing someone or changing them every time he needed to satisfy his thirst. "What other kind of magic is there?" Mikey figured that if maybe he was able to do a few things before he went out to drink, that would help his chances of not turning someone. At the thought of drinking though, he felt his mind going a bit hazy. He'd been delaying it for what felt like forever now, he found it harder to focus on Gerard's words, focusing more on the blood all around him.

At seeing the change in Mikey's demeanor, Gerard went to hurry up with what he could say. "You can charm humans, which involves changing their mood and all that kind of shit. You can make wings appear-" Gee smiled a bit at that, knowing that Mikey had always been envious of his own wings, so hearing that he could have some himself would probably make him a bit happier about the situation. "There's a whole bunch of stuff, really."

Mikey's interest was definitely piqued at the mention of the wings, but it was only for a moment before he forced himself to stand up. "Gee, I can't really wait any longer."

Gerard nodded in understanding, standing up as well and going to open the door to let Mikey go. "Just... Try not to bite anyone important?" He had a feeling this wouldn't end as well as his little brother was hoping. Mikey would probably end up killing someone from his first time drinking.

Mikey nodded hesitantly as he made his way out the door, unable to hold back his lust for the blood that seemed to be everywhere.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As he stalked around outside, Mikey was finding it harder and harder not to just break into someone's tour bus and grab the first person he saw. He was about to go and give into that instinct when in the slight distance he saw something that seemed out of place. There was a girl wandering around, looking like she was looking for something. Mikey didn't recognize this person as being part of any of the other bands they were on Warped with, so he quietly approached her.

At hearing the footsteps, the girl looked over at him and looked like she was about to scream. To prevent that, Mikey quickly went up to her and covered her mouth, wondering how she seemed to know already that he was probably a danger to her.

"Mikey Way!?" Was what he heard from under his hand, which lead him to believe that she was probably a fan who had snuck in during the night, and the scream probably wouldn't have been from terror. With a quiet sigh, he removed his hand and gave her a small, closed-mouth, smile.

"The one and only." He'd answered.

It didn't even seem like he had to charm this girl at all. She was already enthralled by him. Unless that was part of the vampire magic working on its own. She had asked for a picture with him, but as she went to pull her phone out from her pocket, Mikey grabbed her arm and held her wrist against his mouth. The smell was utterly overbearing. He could feel her pulse under his lips. She should be running. She should be running away from him. But he only heard her heartbeat pick up, probably expecting something other than what was to come next. Mikey finally released his control on his instincts, moving her wrist away and going straight for the side of her neck without another thought.

Mikey ignored the scream that came from her lungs, his fangs having broken through her skin with ease as he felt the wonderful taste hit his tongue. It tasted better than anything he could have ever imagined. He kept drinking and drinking, his instincts not allowing him to stop. When he felt her body go weak as she fell to her knees, all Mikey did was go to his knees as well and drink from her even more eagerly. It was hard to believe that something that had once smelled irony and unpleasant could ever taste this good. He continued drinking well into her passing out, his brain not registering for him to stop.

"Mikey!"

The man in question ignored the voice that came approaching him, only focused on getting as much blood as he could. He felt hands on his shoulders trying to pry him away from the girl, but his fangs just sunk deeper, the blood coming out much faster now.

"Mikey stop it!"

He continued to ignore the voice until he realized that there was no more blood to take. It had stopped seeping out. It took a lot more effort than it should have to dislodge his fangs, loving not only the taste of the blood, but the feeling of the fangs embedded in the flesh. Once he had released himself, he felt himself nearly thrown back away from the girl.

"What've you fucking done?"

Mikey finally looked to the voice, seeing none other than Pete checking for a pulse on the girl to see if she was still alive. But the fact that she was no longer bleeding without Mikey having sealed the wound was proof enough of what had happened.

"I-"

"You don't just drain people dry!" Pete yelled at him, "Why did you run off? We would have helped you-"

"Fuck off, Pete." Mikey licked at his fangs to get any lingering blood that might have been there. "It's your fucking fault."

The words seemed to hurt Pete, who was showing a mix of both anger and guilt.

"Yeah but-"

"But what?" Mikey's tone was angry and disinterested in hearing Pete's excuse for biting him.

Pete sighed, trying not to yell at Mikey again. He did have to admit it was his fault for making him like this. But he couldn't take all the blame. Mikey was right there and didn't leave him even after letting him know what he was. Surely some of the blame falls on Mikey for being an idiot and not keeping away when he should have. "Listen, just... Just come back to my bus with me and I'll help you out. You don't have to drink from anyone-"

" _Fuck off, Pete._ " Mikey repeated, not interested in what he had to say. "I'm not going to go into hiding or whatever like you do." He stood up and turned away from Pete.

"You can't kill anyone else, Mikey." Pete warned, looking from Mikey to the lifeless girl on the ground. He found himself frowning. She looked rather young, too. Maybe like sixteen years old. Mikey had taken her life away from her before it had even began, and it didn't even look like he was showing any sign of remorse. "Look, just-just trust me for a bit okay Mikey? There's this thing that we've made that is basically imitation blood that-"

"Yeah, trust you, great idea." Mikey cut him off, rolling his eyes. Imitation blood? That sounded like it was a total lie. How could Pete be surviving off of not-real blood?

"Mikey, fuck, just let me help you." Pete was getting annoyed with how the taller man was acting. He was trying to fix his mistake. Okay, maybe not fix, but at least atone for it, more or less.

The new vampire finally looked back to the one that turned him, trying to sort out his emotions. This whole situation was still completely terrifying. He had just killed someone. That aspect didn't really seem to hit him yet. All his mind was focused on was the fear and anger that Pete's presence caused him. Although he definitely still found him extremely attractive. He didn't know what to do. Pete would know what to do. Pete would know how to control the urges to bite. He would know what it really meant to be a vampire. The logical choice would be to accept his help, and maybe in the end becoming closer with him and maybe even making this thing more than just some sort of summer fling? Mikey was lost. He was scared, angry, and still attracted to the man before him.

At seeing the fear in the other's eyes, Pete held a hand out to him. "Please. Let me help you."

Mikey looked at the hand extended to him, still torn between what to do. He could accept Pete's help at the cost of trying to hide what he was, or just reject him and figure things out for himself with his own band to guide him. After a moment, he grabbed Pete's hand, but much to the other's surprise, Mikey just used his hand to pull him closer.

Close enough to bite down on the side of his neck.

He felt Pete wince, but he just bit down harder, his anger and frustrations needing some sort of outlet. The blood that followed tasted uninteresting. Stale. But he didn't care. He was already full from drinking from his first victim, he wasn't biting Pete to take his blood. He kept his fangs locked into Pete's neck despite the other trying to get him to stop, holding onto his hand tightly so he couldn't break away before he was done. The numbing didn't seem to work on other vampires it seemed, since Pete was still obviously standing up just fine.

His fangs stayed embedded into Pete's skin until he'd heard a voice in the distance. He roughly ripped his fangs out of his neck, hoping that it would scar the shorter man. Mikey didn't even bother sealing the wound, his anger for him just wanting him to suffer. As he heard the voice call out again, Mikey grimaced at Pete before spitting his blood at him and releasing his tight grip on his hand. "I said fuck off, Pete."

Pete went to retort, wiping the blood off from his cheek, but as the figure came into view, he backed away. He knew he was in no position to deal with the wrath of Mikey's older brother. Despite his better judgement, Pete basically said 'fuck it' and quickly turned tail back towards his bus as Gerard came to stand beside Mikey.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother, you undead fucking asshole!" Gerard yelled out after him, but not pursuing him.

Mikey didn't realize it until Gee was standing beside him that he had started crying, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him full-force. At seeing the emotions in his younger brother, Gerard gave him a hug, which was returned tightly. Mikey was still torn up. In the span of one night, he had made out with Pete, became a vampire, killed a girl, and probably ruined his chances of anything more happening with Pete. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to deal with anything. He clung tightly to his brother, not wanting to face the reality of the situation that was before him.

"I-I killed her..." He managed to say between his quiet sobs, which just earned a squeeze from Gerard before he felt him let go. Despite letting him go, Mikey stayed close, one hand still gripping the back of his brother's shirt as the older of the two went to inspect the situation. He didn't want to feel alone in this.

Gerard sighed as he learned what Mikey said was true. There was no way of saving her if she had no blood left in her. "It's okay, we'll handle this, okay?" He reassured Mikey, trying to get him to calm down. Mikey's only response was to keep holding at Gerard's shirt, refusing to look at the body. "I'll ask my friends to find where she lives and bring her there."

"Friends?" Mikey asked, a bit confused before it clicked with him. "The fairies?"

Gerard smiled and nodded. "There are always some around somewhere. I'm sure at least one of them knows where she's from."

"Alright..." Mikey still wasn't thrilled about the situation at hand. He hadn't meant to kill her. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The taste of her blood still lingered in his mouth, even with the not-so-great tasting blood from Pete. He wasn't at all thirsty for more though, which he supposed was a plus. But still. It wasn't something that he felt comfortable doing again.

"Come on, it's late."   
Mikey was shaken from his thoughts as Gerard spoke. "Y-yeah." With a sigh, he walked beside Gerard back to their bus, as a few small creatures with bright auras and wings emerged and went over to the girl.

**::::**

By the time they made their way back once again, Mikey felt exhausted from the night's events. Being the protective older brother he was, Gerard told him to head to his bunk and he'd get him some hot cocoa to help him calm down. Despite the summer heat, Mikey was thankful for his offer, finding a sense of safety with being cared for by his brother.

As he went to head towards the bunks, Mikey was stopped by Ray phasing through the door he was about to open. "How are you holding up?" He'd asked, making sure not to keep walking in fear of accidentally passing through Mikey.

The new vampire gave a vague shrug, figuring that Frank must have filled him in on what happened. "...I killed someone." That caused a frown to spread across the other's face, and Mikey apologized quietly. Death and dying were touchy subjects with Ray. "It-it was an accident..."

"Was it though?" Ray asked rather harshly, not planning on easily getting over this news. "My death was supposedly an accident too-"

"Ray, really, I'm fucking sorry but I don't have the energy right now." Mikey sighed, bracing himself as he walked through his friend, the coldness chilling him to the bone, going to open the door to head to his bunk to lie down.

The ghost went to say something in return but just answered with a sigh, trying to compose himself. Mikey was new to this, he reminded himself. He couldn't be too hard on him. Nonetheless, killing wasn't something that he would easily forgive. But he'd try his best for the sake of Mikey. They'd all have to do their part to help Mikey adjust. It wasn't the best of situations, but it was definitely an unavoidable one. Rather than shunning him for what he now was, they had to accept it. They'd all accepted each other when they formed this band, Mikey's new self shouldn't be treated any differently.

"Mind letting me through?"

Gerard's voice snapped Ray out of his thoughts as he nodded, hovering to the side to let him pass with the two mugs of hot beverage. He always appreciated how the black haired man never even once intentionally walked through him. "Sorry about that."

Gerard just gave him a smile as thanks before heading to the bunks and taking a seat beside Mikey, who was laying down with a pillow over his face.

"Here, and I even grabbed your favorite mug too."

Mikey sat up, taking the one that Gerard indicated, and taking a sip from it before allowing himself to lean in to the safety of his brother. "Thanks, Gee."

Gerard didn't answer, just quietly drinking from his own mug as Mikey did the same.

The quiet wasn't bad. Neither wanted to say anything. Gerard could only imagine how Mikey must be feeling right now. New urges, black magic at his disposal, having just killed someone.. It's a lot to take in, even for himself to try and sympathize with at all. If he felt bad about it, Mikey must be feeling at least ten times worse.

He wasn't too far off from the thoughts that were going through Mikey's head. To put things lightly, he felt like shit for what he'd done. He'd ended a girl's life. She was a fan, just wanting to meet some of her favorite band members. And he ruined it all for her, and she'd never meet any of them now. Mikey gave a sigh as he looked down into his half-finished drink. "I can never take that back, Gee..." He started, his voice shaky and fearful. "She-she's dead because of me..."

"Shh..." Gerard moved his own drink to his other hand as he wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulders to keep him close, trying to keep him calm and not wanting him to break out into a panic attack. He knew words wouldn't help ease Mikey's emotions, so he stayed quiet otherwise.

As the silence stayed, it was only a few minutes before he felt Mikey lean against him more. At the realization that he'd fallen asleep, Gerard quickly waved his hand as the mug that was in Mikey's hands started to slip. The motion made the mug stop before it could tip over. Gerard let go of his own mug as well, the magic stopping that one from crashing to the ground too. With both hands free, he carefully moved Mikey to lay down in the bunk, covering him with a light blanket before leaving the bunks to go and put away the mugs, that were floating after him on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured with mikey being introduced in ABA called for more mikey backstory sorry this took way too long to update rip in pieces  
> xoxo♥

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of me writing this note, this fic is still like heavily a work in progress, but I needed to get some Mikey backstory out there for the main mythos stuff, so this will probably update slowly but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! It's gonna be quite a ride :^)  
> xoxo


End file.
